Shiver
by mystic2182
Summary: A companion piece to "Fever"... I would recommend reading "Fever" before reading this story.


**Shiver**

**shiver: (1) to shudder or shake from a sensation; tremble (2) to quiver or vibrate**

She had been trying to think of a way to ask him for a week; in the morning while brushing their teeth, when she got home and found him and Jamie stretched out on the couch, even while they lay upstairs in those quiet moments before sleep took hold. When he had passed her the salad at dinner last night she had felt the words on her lips, but had covered it with a mere "thank you." She had even considered slipping the question in just as he was slipping into her, but she knew she didn't want to resort to that.

At least, not yet.

But with the weekend fast approaching, she knew there was no way around it. Better to just blurt it out and hope for the best. The worst he could say was no, and in that case, she'd just have to face it alone.

She really hoped she didn't have to.

Righting her shoulders, Haley turned the corner into their room and found him fresh from the shower. His hair was dark and damp; she could still see the grooves where he had run the comb through it. One of their large, dark blue bath towels hung loosely on his hips and her eyes followed the line of his spine as it trailed down his back. She put a smile on her face; one that she hoped didn't look forced and moved closer to him.

"Hey honey." The words sounded slightly forced, even to her, and she hoped he didn't notice.

Nathan half turned, sending her a quick smile. "Morning, Hales." He looked past her to the bedside clock. "Are you running late?"

Haley grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Its finals, I have my test ready, and I have a morning prep today. Things are a little more relaxed." She walked farther into the room, coming to stand beside him at their dresser, watching as his hands moved to pull out a pair of boxer shorts.

Nathan nodded, not noticing the way her eyes followed his movements. "Oh that's right, you mentioned that last night." Tossing his towel on the bed, he pulled his boxer shorts on, before turning to give her a quick kiss. "I hope you don't have too hard of a final planned for your students."

"No. It's the end of the year and they are as excited as I am to be done." Haley smiled, mentally berating herself for not getting the words out. "So, um, Nate, do you have anything planned for Saturday night?"

Grabbing a t-shirt, Nathan shrugged it on, his hair mussed from the small neck of the shirt. He looked at her quizzically, "Not that I can think of. Why? Do you have something exciting planned for us instead?" He moved closer to her to slide his arms around her waist, his fingers dipping beneath the linen of her pencil skirt to tease her skin. "Is it dirty?"

Haley blushed, felt the heat slide over her skin, flushing her cheeks and neck. "No, but I'm not sure if you'll want to do it."

He stopped his hands, which had roamed over her ass, and looked at her closely. "Then it must really be horrible, or you wouldn't be so nervous to ask. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad Hales."

Nodding her head, Haley forced the words out, the ones she had rehearsed to try and make it sound better than she thought it might be. "Well, it's the end of the year, and I'm a teacher now, and even though it's my first year, I kind of volunteered to chaperone the end of the year dance." She looked up at him, her mouth turned up in a hopeful smile.

"Why Haley Scott, are you asking me to be your date to a dance?" Nathan leaned down to nip playfully at her lips.

Haley sighed against his lips, the words rushing out to convince him. "I know it has the potential for being a completely horrible evening, but it might be fun, and at the very least we can spend the night together. We haven't had a chance to do anything fun in awhile, and I already checked with your mom and she'll stay home with Jamie." She cut herself off before her ramble worsened.

Nathan smirked at her, his eyebrow raised, "Well, Matt told me yesterday that Tiffany was going to ask me, and I've been really hoping she would, so-" He stopped mid-sentence, as Haley huffed out a laugh.

Leaning down, Nathan stopped when their lips were mere millimeters from each other, she could feel his breath hot against her mouth. "I would love to go with you." He closed the distance between them, his mouth and tongue licking against hers. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be on Saturday night."

Sinking in to his kiss, Haley felt the weight on her shoulders loosen, felt the heat he was building in her spread lower. Her arms clung to his shoulders, her hips aligning with his; all the while her mouth met his keeping their kiss wet. Nathan groaned into her mouth and fisted his hands into her loose curls, his body moving to bend her back across his arm.

Her mouth moved from his to leave wet kisses along his jaw, moving ever closer to the spot behind the ear that she knew made him tremble, when her eyes caught sight of the alarm clock on their bedside table. The bright red numbers mocked her, pulling her mind away from Nathan and the feel of his body solid along top of hers. Groaning out of frustration, she pushed against his chest.

Nathan's eyes narrowed, his hands moved to grab her, before his eyes caught her expression. "School time, right?" His voice was gravelly with lust.

Nodding, Haley moved out from beneath him, doing her best to straighten the crumpled fabric. Mentally berating herself for choosing today to wear linen, she dashed quickly into her closet and pulled out a different skirt, tucking her crisp green blouse into the dark brown fabric. Sliding off her shoes in exchange for another pair of heels, she came out again, stopping only to leave a quick kiss on Nathan's slightly disgruntled face. "I love you honey. And I'm so glad you're going with me on Saturday. I should be home right after school today." She darted out the bedroom door, her voice trailing behind her, "Don't forget to pick up Jamie! Your mom has an appointment."

He listened to her heels click down the stairs, the front door open and close with a soft snap, before he fell back on the bed in a heap of sexual frustration.

****

_She stood on her tip toes and moved to capture his lips with hers, her tongue pushing softly at the folds of his lips._

_He opened willingly, his mouth soft and inviting as her tongue circled his, tasted the sweetness of him._

_She gripped tightly at his shoulders, pressing herself into him, pulling herself in tightly. His hands banded around her waist. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her ass, her moan caught between their lips._

_There was no time for seduction. No time for romance. She wanted him now, had envisioned him and her together, had fantasized about him in every variety, and yet it had done nothing to quench her thirst for him._

_She was tight from passion, want and need colliding, her body coiling tightly._

"_Nathan." Her breathing was ragged, her legs hitching around his hips._

_Nathan's arms moved to hold her, press her into him, as he moved them, pushing her into one of the locker rows, her back colliding with the cool steel of the locker._

"_God, Haley, you feel so good." His voice was like a melody surrounding her. She pushed her hips more forcefully against his, felt him hard and ready for her._

_Her name came from his lips on a moan, "Haley."_

"Mrs. Scott?"

Haley blinked through the haze her memory had created, saw one of her students standing beside her desk, his sophomore English final outstretched in his hand.

Clearing her throat, she smiled, hoping the blush she felt across her cheeks was not as noticeable to her classroom full of students. "Thanks Todd, I'll take that."

The awkward student smiled briefly, before moving to return to his desk. The rest of the class seemed to have not noticed their exchange and were instead furiously scribbling in their tests. Haley glanced at the clock, saw that only 10 minutes remained in the period, and she breathed a quick sigh of relief.

She couldn't remember the last time she had fantasized about Nathan like that. Not that long ago, it had been her in one of those desks, and her fantasies had been wild and heady. It had been particularly bad right after their reunion during their senior year. She had spent days thinking about Nathan, imagining everything they could do together, where they could do it, how many times they could do it. He had found her daydreams amusing, and had used the opportunity to tease her mercilessly.

They had found time together in the tutoring center, Haley being unable to control herself, before Whitey had walked in and caught them in a compromising position. She was sure she had never been more mortified in her entire life. But under that, she had still wanted Nathan, and had finally succumbed in the empty boy's locker room, pressing Nathan against the cool, blue lockers after practice.

She hadn't thought about that particular encounter in a long time, but Haley figured it had something to do with the morning's events and the impending dance. Even though she had been teaching at Tree Hill High all year, and Nathan had joined Lucas and Skills on the coaching staff, this was the first real event they were going to attend together.

Alone.

Usually, they came to the Friday night games together, but they always had Jamie, and truthfully, Nathan and Jamie had always left her early in the night to spend time with the team in the locker room, while she socialized with fellow teachers and students.

But with the dance on Saturday, they had a chance to walk those hallways again, to spend time with some of their memories, and maybe make new, even more dangerous memories too.

The bell rang loudly, breaking her thoughts, and she looked out over her classroom to see that most of her students were smiling, their demeanor confident. Standing quickly, she smiled, "If you would all just pass your tests forward, you can head to your next class."

Her class filtered out, and Haley gathered the tests, glad for the reprieve. She only had one more final that day before she was done. Maybe she would be able to sneak out right after the bell, catch Nathan before he left to pick up Jamie, finish where they left off this morning.

Her next class began to make their way to their seats and Haley reluctantly moved all thoughts of Nathan to the outer parts of her mind, focusing on the task at hand.

****

He had lain on the bed for what felt like hours, but when he looked at the clock he saw mere minutes had passed. The blood was slowly working its way back to his extremities after the sudden rush to another area.

It had been awhile since they had found time to be together, and however brief the encounter had been that morning it had reminded him how much he wanted her. When he thought back to all those early morning tutoring sessions, the way she had looked fresh and glowing or later once they had started dating and she had gotten into the habit of dropping by his apartment to wake him up before class, he knew that morning was his favorite time with her. Those early hours before Jamie was awake, when it was just the two of them huddled under the blankets, her skin soft and warm beneath his palms, her voice low and throaty in his ear, her scent surrounding him.

Yep, morning was definitely a good time for them, but unfortunately it had been seriously lacking lately. Maybe they'd rekindled that a bit this morning, interrupted or not.

This weekend had the potential to be good. She had been so cute, nervous to ask him to help her chaperone the dance. Truthfully, there were about one hundred different things he'd rather do than hang out at Tree Hill High on a Saturday night, especially for a dance. But the idea of him and Haley together in such a familiar setting, where the undercurrent of the formative stages of their relationship ran strong, caused a swirling of possibilities.

That school had been good to them, and even though they both worked there every day, they barely spent any time together when they were there. Haley was always in her classroom or the tutoring center, helping students from her classes grasp whatever current literary classic they were reading and he was often in the gym or the boys' locker room with Luke and Skills coming up with new plays or watching tape from the latest game.

But Saturday night was just going to be him and Haley, a suit and a dress, slow music and spiked bunch, and a lot of empty hallways and rooms.

Not to mention, a whole evening to themselves. Plus or minus a couple hundred teenagers.

The possibilities were endless. And if he had anything to say about it, he and Haley would pick up where they had left off this morning, sooner rather than later.

****

_She pushed him down on the carpet and bent over him. He lay quietly, watchfully, looking up at her as if he were taking in every inch of her._

_As she watched him seeming to wait so patiently for the touch of her mouth, she traced along her lips with the tip of her tongue. His eyes darkened, the blue deepening as he continued to watch her, his hands clenching on her hips._

_She brought her mouth down on him like a gift, gently, tenderly, with a steadily increasing pressure until she couldn't wait any longer. She thrust her tongue between his lips and felt his reciprocate, pressing against hers. _

_He was kissing her back powerfully, his hands roaming along her sides, sliding over her back to firmly grab her butt, kneading her deeper towards him. _

_She unbuttoned his shirt all the way to his waist and started to kiss her way down his warm skin from his throat to his chest. He moaned beneath her, his hands gripping her tighter, pulling her closer, until they were chest to chest, and she wished she could feel the heat of his skin on hers._

_As if reading her mind, he pushed at the straps of her dress, sliding them off her shoulders to roll the top of her dress down toward her waist. His fingers lit a fire against her skin and she shivered from the heat he was burning into her._

_Shiver. _

_His body. Hers. She wasn't sure, but she could feel the way they reacted to each other, growing hotter just being near one another._

_Shiver._

"Haley?"

Peyton's voice broke through her reverie, and Haley blushed, afraid her thoughts were telegraphed across her face. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the lust, and felt the low blush crawl up her neck.

"Huh?" Haley smiled at her friend. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Peyton laughed, "I just thought I'd stop by and see if you'd be able to come in to the studio this weekend and work with Mia. She's got a good start on some songs, but I really think she could use some guidance."

Haley grinned across her desk. "I have to chaperone the school dance on Saturday night, but I can work with her earlier in the day."

"You're chaperoning a dance? Really?" Peyton laughed. "Does that mean you have to make sure horny high school students don't sneak off into empty classrooms?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Haley bit back a giggle. "It wasn't that long ago that Nathan and I were some of those high school students."

Peyton's eyebrow rose mischievously. "Oh, really?"

"Speaking of Nathan, I somehow convinced him to go with me to the dance. It's been so long since we had a night out by ourselves. I love Jamie, but he can put a real damper on any alone time we have." Haley's eyes glinted happily.

"Well then, it won't be any horny teenagers in the classrooms. It'll be the two of you!" Peyton giggled as Haley felt the blush rise across her cheeks, but she didn't rush to disagree.

"Either way, I can work with Mia in the morning. I've heard some of her rough cuts and I have some ideas to make them better."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. She's got a lot of great ideas, but she tends to get a bit scattered when she's in the studio on her own." Peyton stood up from where she sat on the top of a student's desk. "Well, I've got a few more errands to do before I head home. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow morning and see how you guys are doing."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Haley sent Peyton a quick wave and watched as the blonde slid out the open doorway and into the hall.

Gathering up her students' finals, Haley glanced at the clock to see it was almost four. Nathan and Jamie would already be home from school and were most likely playing basketball or swimming. The recent heat wave had made the whole family grateful for their pool.

She grabbed the rest of her things, slung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried home, eager to be with her family.

****

_She could feel the slide of his leg between hers, the heat building in her veins, pulsing within her. He always created this heat, this burning that she was sure only his hands, his mouth, his body could quell. _

_His hands moved up her sides, knotting in her hair, pulling the strands loosely around his knuckles. His tongue slid along her jaw line and she felt her skin tingle. His mouth hovered above hers, teasing as his hot breath fluttered at her swollen lips._

_She pushed herself closer to him, closing the gap between their lips, until they were kissing roughly. She tasted pure sugar on his tongue, sucked at it until it filled her senses, and his rough growl spurred her on._

_He pushed her down into the carpet, his hands sliding underneath her dress, his fingertips skimming her thighs. She angled her hips further into his, felt the delicious pulse of him between them, and arched into his body. _

_He kissed his way down the curve of her neck, into the hollow of her shoulder, as he pressed her deeper into the carpet with the hard length of his body, and when she rocked under him, she heard him suck in his breath and that made her hotter, too._

_Then his hand was on her thigh, and she felt him slide the skirt of her dress up, and the weight of his hand made her shudder. He kissed her again, and his mouth was as hot as before, his tongue massaging hers, but his fingers were moving across her hip, further under her dress, and she suddenly couldn't concentrate on his mouth anymore. _

_He eased her underwear down, and then his fingers slid against her, between her legs, and she went mindless._

_She closed her eyes at his touch and he kissed her again as he stroked her, over and over. His hands made her body jolt from the pure pleasure of it._

_She let her body take her where he wanted her to go, living in the heat they were creating. Her body shivered, alive with desire._

_Shiver. _

_Her body reacted to his touch, mindless._

****

The rest of the week had flown by in a blur of grading finals and taking Jamie to all the different lessons and practices he had, which had greatly limited the amount of time Haley had spent in the same room as Nathan. Those precious hours at night were filled with sleep, rather than anything else more aerobic, as both of them were usually too tired for much else.

Thankfully, it was already Saturday, and Haley was looking forward to their evening together. Deb was planning on taking Jamie to her house to spend the night, giving Nathan and Haley plenty of time together after the dance.

Haley made her way downstairs, hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before heading over to the studio to work with Mia. As much as she enjoyed teaching English, she loved her time in the studio, whether it was working on her own music or helping produce. Music would always be a strong force in her life. Working with Mia was extremely enjoyable, as she liked being able to see her creative suggestions put into affect.

She hit the bottom stair just in time to see Nathan pouring a healthy stream of milk into a familiar green mug of coffee. A smile lit across her face as she walked closer, Nathan's arm already outstretched.

"Thanks!" She took a long sip, the aroma flooded her senses. She met his eyes across the cup, wrapping her hands around the mug. "What are you doing up so early?"

Nathan shrugged, moving to lean against the counter. "I was going to take a run, but I started reading the sports page and got sidetracked. I heard you moving around upstairs so I thought I'd hang around and wait to work out until after you had left."

"Well I'm glad you did." Haley smiled. "I'm going to work with Mia a bit this morning, but I'm hoping to be back in a few hours. Your mom said she'd pick Jamie up from Andre's house later, and then she'll keep him for the night. I think he's excited to spend some time at her house for a change."

"Sounds good. I think my mom is really happy to have him for the night. And I know I'm glad to have some time alone with you." He pushed off from the counter, closing the gap between them. "What time do we need to head over to the dance?"

"The dance starts at 8pm, and the chaperones need to be there 30 minutes before hand. I thought we could go out to eat tonight and just make sure we're at school by 7:30pm or so." Haley leaned into his side. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Nathan nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So we should leave here around six so we have time to eat." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Where are you interested in eating?"

Haley turned her lips up to kiss his neck. "What about the new Italian restaurant on State Street? Brooke mentioned she liked it."

"I'll call today and make a reservation for 6pm." He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly. "Now, hurry out of here so you can get back."

Reaching up to kiss him again, lingering on his lips, tasting his tongue. "Love you."

"Love you too."

****

"You almost ready?" Nathan called into the bathroom where Haley had been holed up for the last hour.

"Almost. I just need a few more minutes." Haley's reply was muffled through the shut bathroom door.

Nathan shuffled back to lean against the closet door, pulling slightly on his necktie. It had been awhile since he had needed to be in a suit and he felt it a bit stifling. He had chosen a basic black suit, figuring it would make it easier to blend in with the other chaperones. His shirt was a bright blue, one Haley had commented positively on in the past, framed by the black and white striped tie around his neck.

The bathroom door slid open and Haley stepped out, looking gorgeous in her jade green dress. He didn't recognize it, so he figured it was a new purchase, but the cut suited her perfectly, the straps thin across her shoulders. The top was tight around her chest and then flared out before stopping right above her knee. Her hair was loose and wavy, the way she knew he favored. She had kept her makeup modest, likely due to the circumstances.

She fidgeted slightly under his thoughtful gaze, and it wasn't until he focused on her face that he realized she had been talking to him.

"What?" He shook his head to get some blood back into his brain.

Haley smiled, "I asked you how I looked, but I think you answered that for me."

"You look gorgeous Hales." Nathan grinned, moving closer. "But then again, I'm biased; I always think you look gorgeous. Even in your sweatpants."

"Oh, now I know you're lying." Haley laughed good-naturedly. "Seriously though, does the dress look okay? I want to make sure I look nice, but also like a teacher."

Nathan gave her a long, appreciative look. "Haley, if the teachers had looked like you when we were in school, I wouldn't have ever needed you as a tutor."

A smile lit across her face. "Then I'm glad most of our teachers were old and close to retirement." Leaning closer, she pulled slightly at his tie. "You look very handsome."

Closing the space between them, Nathan kissed her lightly, his lips sliding across the gloss that covered hers. "I have to look good for my date. You ready to go?"

Grabbing her purse from the bed, Haley moved to stand in front of him. "I'm ready. Let's hit it."

****

Dinner had been delicious, and it had been nice to enjoy a dinner together without any interruptions, but now they were standing along one of the walls of the gym, and he was already counting down the minutes. Haley had left a few times to talk to various students and fellow teachers, which had left him listening to bad pop music and drinking warm punch. He glanced at his watch, disappointed to see that only an hour had passed.

Haley sensed his boredom and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry this isn't much fun Nate."

Guilt crossed his face, "I'm having fun. I like being here with you."

"No you don't, but that's okay. I appreciate that you came with me." Haley gave him a sweet smile. "Maybe they'll start to play some better songs."

"God, I hope so. I don't know how much more of this techno pop I can handle." Nathan grimaced as the seemingly endless song finally came to a close, making way for a much slower, softer song. "Alright, Haley J, let's show these kids how it's done."

Taking his extended hand, Haley followed him out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his hands loose on her lower back as she twined her arms around his neck. The song was slow around them, the various teenagers pairing off to circle them.

Haley felt the heat begin to stir in her blood, his fingers rubbing slow circles along her back in time with the music. She moved her fingers to scratch lightly at the back of his neck, knowing it was one of the places he loved her to touch.

She moved with him, letting her cheek rest against his shoulder, and he held her tighter, her breath came faster, and she raised her voice barely above a whisper. "This is the sexiest song."

"It is now," she heard him murmur, and when she lifted her face to smile at him, Nathan's eyes were dark and hot. "It's felt like days since I've touched you Hales. It's driving me crazy."

Haley felt as if all the air had left the room and she clutched at Nathan's shirt. Without another word she grabbed his hand, leading him out of the gym, through the pockets of teenagers swaying to the music, and out into the hallway.

Making their way down the darkened hallway, Nathan could feel her fingers flexing in his, felt the urgency in her steps. Pulling him around the corner, she stopped to push his back into the lockers, stretching on her toes to kiss him fully. Her tongue licked at his, tickling along the inside of his lips. His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her body closer to line up along his, his hips moving into hers.

Haley let out a gasp, her hands sliding up the planes of his chest to grip at his shoulders while Nathan moved his mouth to kiss along her jaw line. His teeth nipped at her ear, causing Haley to all but buck into him.

Pushing away from him quickly, Haley pulled him once again down the hall behind her. Nathan slipped his free hand around her waist, tracing the thin line of lace he could feel beneath her dress.

She stopped abruptly in front of the tutoring center, sending him a flirtatious grin over her shoulder. His mind flashed to a time not that long ago when they had been in this same place, sneaking into the tutoring center for a bit of alone time before Whitey had walked in and embarrassed them both.

Pushing open the door, Haley walked in before stopping quickly in the middle of the doorway. Nathan looked over her shoulder to see what had stopped her and saw two seemingly embarrassed students pulling apart. Their eyes were shameful and it didn't take any words from Haley to have them fleeing from the tutoring center and all but running back to the gym.

Haley turned towards him, her eyes bright with laughter. "I never thought I'd be the teacher to catch students making out in darkened classrooms!" She stifled a giggle behind her hand.

Nathan grinned, "Why not? They were doing exactly what we were thinking. And it was only a few years ago that Whitey walked in on us in this very same spot."

"I know, but we were married! It was different, wasn't it?"

"I don't know how much different, besides the married bit." He leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "Now, we left off in a really good place back there." His hands stretched across her hips.

Haley leaned back into him, enjoying the feel of him behind her, pulsing. "Not here. Come on."

They walked further down the hall and she stopped in front of a familiar classroom. Pushing open the door, she pulled him in quickly behind her, shutting the door with a quick click. Spinning her in his arms, their mouths met hungrily, taking over where they had just left off minutes before.

Running her hands up his shoulders, Haley peeled off his suit jacket, dropping it in a heap on the floor. Leaning back, she steadies herself, wanting to make this moment last longer. She planned on enjoying every minute of their time together tonight, and being here, in her classroom adding another element of danger and sexiness. She could feel herself getting hotter just thinking about what they were about to do.

She started kissing him again, giving his lips a delicate lick before moving to his top lip and swirling her tongue around it gently. She pressed her mouth against his and for a brief moment she wasn't sure he was going to respond. Then he pushed her back, bending her over the top of her desk, hovering over her, all but straddling her body. His tongue entered her mouth and she can feel her body responding, shivering against his. His hand moved to cup her breast and she can feel her nipples harden and a long shiver travels down her abdomen.

She wraps her legs around his hips and she knows he can feel the heat emanating from her body through the thin fabric of her panties and the all too thick fabric of his dress pants. They are separated by only a few inches of clothing, and she squirms beneath him.

Nathan's hands continued to cup her breasts, his fingernails tracing light circles around her nipples. Haley's breath came out jaggedly, her body pushing further into his hands, urging him to touch her.

Easing the straps of her dress down, Nathan moved his hand behind her back to unsnap her bra, pulling the fabric away from her chest, leaving her breasts eager once again for his touch.

When he latches on to her nipple with his teeth, she growls and arches further into his mouth. Nathan takes more of her in, sucking hard at the soft skin, and she moans loudly, her fingers spreading in his hair, keeping his mouth tight against her. He licks and nips and her breaths become shallower.

He switches to her other breast and when he circles her nipple with his tongue, he can feel her body tighten beneath his hands. Nathan lifted his head to look at her face, say the pure pleasure etched across her features and longed to keep it there.

Snaking a hand down between them, he slips his fingers under her underwear. She's so wet, his fingers all but slide in, and she bucks into him wildly, her teeth biting down hard on her lip to keep her moans from carrying out into the deserted hallway. Her teeth leave marks in her bottom lip, but it does little to keep down the sexiest pants and moans he's ever heard her make. When his fingers begin to pick up speed, curving within her, she feels all the air leave her lungs.

She struggles to form words, her mind lost in the feel of him within her, and her mind goes blank. She's empty, all but consumed by the smell of him, the feel of him as he continues to stroke her.

Shiver.

Her mind is blank, her body responding only to the heat he is stirring within her. Suddenly she is all but screaming that she loves him as she comes, and Nathan takes a nipple back in his mouth as she bucks against him, over and over again, slipping over the edge of ecstasy.

Her body shivers, the remnants of her orgasm ripping through her, and she struggles to find words. "Come here."

The blood rushes lower at the sound of the heat in her voice. Nathan stretches to lie across her, her nipples rubbing against his chest, her knee grinding his crotch.

"Take off your pants," Haley moans against his neck, her fingers working at the button of his pants. She stretches up to kiss him again, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth, sucking hard.

Together they guide his pants down, his boxers following shortly behind and he steps out of them, ridding them quickly. Haley peels off her dress, leaving her spread across her desk in just her lace thong, the black fabric cutting low across her stomach, high along her thighs. He runs his hands slowly up her thighs, taking in pleasure in seeing the skin shiver and quake beneath them.

Haley's fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, pulling the smooth discs through the eyelets. He loosens his tie, throwing it over his shoulder before pulling his shirt off completely, leaving him naked in front of her.

Nathan grinned at her, a long, slow smile as his fingers eased down her thong, the lace sliding. And then suddenly she's free in front of him, her thighs parting beautifully. He moves into her, and she tightens around him.

Then they are moving together, their rhythm familiar and practiced, but this new surrounding brings a heat to them both. She hooks her foot over his ass and he tilts her hips up so he's going in impossibly deep. She arches up again and pulls his lips down to hers for a long kiss, her tongue thrusting into him just as he is thrusting into her. Haley's hands moved around to knead at his ass, pushing him farther into him. Their moans are shared, lost on breaths between them as they drive each other closer to the edge.

Haley brings her thighs in tighter around his hips and then he's lost the heat of her intoxicating him so that no thoughts are present, but he allows himself to get lost in their rhythm. He hears her breath come out on a choked sob, the shiver of her skin pushing him faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

He feels the edge slipping out beneath him and then he's falling, bringing her with him, his hips keeping the rhythm, as he felt himself explode within her. Haley's whole body shook beneath him, and he collapsed on top of her, their skin slick with sweat.

After what felt like hours, Haley found her voice, "I can't believe we just did that in my classroom."

Nathan chuckled against her breast, his breath teasing. "After that, I think we need to do it more often."

Haley stretched, loving the way her muscles felt like liquid gold. She knew they should get up, but she was feeling too wonderful to really care. It had been far too long since they had found time to be together, and they had definitely made up for lost time.

Working her fingers lazily through his hair, she felt his breath regulate. "As much as I'd love to stay here, I think we should head out before anyone finds us."

Nathan groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. "I wish I could disagree with you, but I know you're right." He leaned forward to kiss her, his mouth lingering. "I love you."

A smile exploded across Haley's face, "I love you."

Picking up the remnants of their clothes, they dressed quickly, doing their best to ease the rumples and wrinkles. Haley ran her fingers through her hair, hoping it didn't look as bas as it felt. Turning to Nathan, she flashed him a self-conscious smile. "How do I look?"

His response was instantaneous. "Gorgeous."

Haley giggled. "Thank you. But seriously, can you tell what we were just doing?"

Nathan ran his fingers along her collar bone, moving to untwist one of her straps. "I don't think any of the students in that dance are worried about us. They're all thinking about themselves, or their dates, and the after-party that they're all going to." He kissed her soundly.

Nodding, Haley moved to slowly crack open the classroom door, relieved to see the hallway empty. They moved quickly back down the hall towards to the gym where they could hear the thick beats of the latest dance song. Haley paused outside the doorway, taking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Thank you for coming here with me. I'm glad we got to spend some time alone together. I've missed you."

Nathan leaned down to kiss her again. "Thank you for inviting me. I think we need to make this a new tradition."

Haley blushed, "What? Sneaking into empty classrooms?"

"Well, yeah." Nathan laughed as the blush spread across her cheeks. "But not just that. We need to start finding time to be alone together. Dinner, movies, anything. I don't want to go this long again without spending quality time with you. I love you Hales."

Reaching up to kiss his lips, Haley wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's a deal. We'll see if your mom would like to take Jamie next Saturday. I think I might need some help cleaning up my classroom."

Leaving him no chance to respond, Haley pulled him back into the dance, content to end the night with him in her arms, and the latest pop song surrounding them.


End file.
